Look After You In Philly
by literate.girl.x
Summary: Fate is resorting to desperate measures. Jess looks after Rory.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Hello again, my I've been inspired lately, just not for the story that I want to update. Maybe I'm just feeling a little tired of the angst... It can really take it's toll on you when you are trying to keep two people appart. Anyway, this is just an idea that popped into my head whilst I should of been sleeping and I got up to write it all down (I will pay in the morning). That's how much I love you guys, giving up my precious sleep. So I expect reviews, dammit! Kidding. No but seriously, I hope you like it, it's just something not too serious that I'm writing for fun. Well, I'll stop babbling now._

_Disclaimer: Don't own..._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

He was leaning closer, and Rory felt her breath catch in her throat as she inhaled the familiar scent of him. A feeling she couldn't put a name to was falling over her. She felt dizzy, so dizzy.

"I'm glad you're here," he told her quietly.

She played with the sleeve of her jacket, trying to ignore how hot it had suddenly gotten. She nodded, beginning to lean forward also, "Yeah, me too."

He began to lean closer again, his eyes never leaving hers as he closed the distance between them. As his lips began to brush against hers she felt a light flutter in her stomach. She moaned softly into the kiss, and Jess began to eagerly deepen it, reaching forward to pull her closer to him. But then the flutter gave way, and she began to feel-

She pulled away from Jess, feeling a heavy wave of nausea rush over her.

"Uh... what?" Jess asked, fearing he had moved too fast, fearing he was going to lose her... _no, not again_.

"I'm sorry," Rory said, trying to swallow the lump in her throat. She began to stand up and she felt the room spin around her.

She was so dizzy, so, so dizzy. Why wouldn't Jess stop spinning? She wanted him to stop spinning so that she could tell him that she was in love with Logan. She had to be in love with Logan. She was so in love with him that even kissing another guy was enough to make her want to vomit. She cringed, and tried not to think of that word anymore.

"Uh, about what?"

Why was Jess speaking so softly? She could barely hear him. And she wished he would stop spinning. And turn the furnace down, how could he even breathe in here?

"Jess... I," she stumbled over to him, clinging onto his arms for support. She felt so dizzy.

"Rory?" his worried voice sounded muffled. God, it was so hot.

"Should really turn the furnace down," she mumbled in-coherently.

"What?" Jess asked, confused. But Rory's hands dropped suddenly to her stomach, and she leaned away from him, vomiting all over his warn carpet. Then she felt a dull ache in her head and everything began to fade to black. "Jess... can't see..." were the last words to escape her lips before she felt warm arms encircle her and everything drift away.

Rory's eyes fluttered open, and she took in her surroundings confusedly. Where was she?

"Rory?"

She knew that voice, she knew it so well. But what was it doing here?

"Jess?" she mumbled with a dry voice. And then it all came back to her, Philadelphia, Jess, the kiss-

"Are you feeling okay?"

Her eyebrows furrowed, she still felt queasy, and everything was still spinning a little. Her head was now threatening to explode.

"Rory?"

"Uh-huh," she lied.

"You know, you should warn me the next time you decide to pull a Kate Hudson impression all over my carpet," he said, the relief clearly evident in his voice that she was at least okay enough to answer.

"I'm..." she tried to finish, but another wave of nausea came over her.

She felt something cool on her forehead. It felt so good against the heat.

"God, Rory. You're burning up. Hang on."

She felt the coolness leave her skin, and groaned in protest. After that she was too dazed to be conscious of anything, until she felt something cool and soft and wet being placed gently on her forehead. She reached up and grabbed the hand that was placing it there.

"Jess," she spoke quietly, "please, don't go." Her voice sounded slightly panicked. She didn't want to drift back into that unconscious state again, it scared her. She needed him to be there with her.

"Rory, it's okay, I'm not going anywhere," he promised.

But tears began to fall from her eyes and she began to sniffle. She knew it was stupid, but this was the first time she had been sick and her mother hadn't been there to take care of her.

"Rory, what's wrong? Do you need anything? Water? Aspirin?"

Rory shook her head. An Aspirin probably would have been good but she was so dizzy she couldn't even remember which way was up. She sniffled again, wishing her mom was there.

"Wanna vomit on my carpet again? It's cathartic, I hear."

Rory sniffled again and let out a small laugh. But then it disappeared and was replaced with a sob. She felt his cool fingers brush her hair behind her ear, and she leant slightly into the touch.

"Rory?" he repeated worriedly.

"Where am I?" she mumbled suddenly.

"Philla-"

"No, I mean, is this your bed?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Oh."

"Is that okay? I didn't know what else to do-"

"Thanks, Jess," she mumbled sincerely.

They sat in silence for a moment, before Rory spoke up sleepily, "Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"... I miss my mom."

Jess was shaken by that and wasn't exactly sure what he should do. "Uh... I could call her if you want?"

"No, don't go," Rory panicked again, pulling on his arm.

"Rory, I need to get the phone if I'm gonna' call her-"

"No, it's okay, just... please stay."

He looked down at her, her eyes fluttering as she began to feel more and more drowsy, and a sudden wave of protectiveness came over him.

"Okay," he nodded, "I'll stay."

tbc...

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Wow, I think this is the quickest update I've ever made. Hope you guys like this next chapter._

_Disclaimer: Don't own..._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Rory's eyes opened, and the room span a little around her. The first logical thought that crossed her mind was how hot she felt. She began to sit up, pushing down the covers and tugging at the sleeves of her jacket.

At the movement, Jess started and looked up from where he had fallen asleep on the edge of the bed.

"Rory?" he said, his voice laced with worry and sleep.

"... so hot..." Rory mumbled, trying desperately to pull off her jacket, but her head was spinning and she couldn't quite figure out what she was doing. Rory than felt his cool hands cover hers as he sat up with her, and he pushed them away gently, replacing them with his own as he began to undo the buttons. One of his arms slipped under her jacket and around her back to support her. Rory shivered as his cool hand made contact with the small of her back. She wished he would slip his hand right under the material of her shirt, it would feel so good against her warm skin... and something else she refused to put a name too and tried to blame on her dizzy state of mind. Jess began to slide her jacket carefully down her arms, and as soon as she felt the cool air brush against her skin she shivered and leant into him for support.

Just then the door opened, and the two guys she had met before entered.

"Oh! Sorry man!" Matt said as his eyes landed on Rory, her jacket on the bed beside her and Jess' arm around her.

"Guess we're sleeping on the couch," Chris chuckled.

"Well it's about time, we were starting to get worried about you, man."

The two turned to leave, but Matt did a double back. Giving Rory one last glance over he winked at Jess, giving him a thumbs up and then left, closing the door behind him.

Jess sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Sorry, they're idiots," he stated.

But Rory didn't care at all; she had barely noticed what had happened. Her hands were now pulling at the bottom of her shirt, trying to tug it off.

Jess saw what she was doing, and swallowed nervously, "Uh, Rory, maybe you should leave that on."

But it was too late, she already had it over her head, and she dropped it to the floor. She sighed contentedly against the cool air, and began to lie down again, letting her eyes droop.

Jess swallowed again as he took her in. She was now only in a light singlet and her jeans. He would like to say he had seen her in less attire whilst they were dating, but that wasn't true, she was always at least wearing a t-shirt. His eyes danced across her pale skin that now had a light shimmer to it from the fever sweat. He modestly looked away and brought his eyes instead to her perfect face, knowing that if she was in the right state of mind she wouldn't want him staring like that.

After a moment, Rory's eyes fluttered open again and landed on Jess. Her lips began to pull into a smile, and she grinned at him lazily.

"What?" Jess asked, smiling a little too.

But then she leant forward, starting to cough. She felt two cool hands on either side of her face, brushing back her hair soothingly. When she had stopped, he pushed her gently back so that she was lying down again.

"I'll be back in a minute, I promise," Jess told her, brushing away the sweat on her forehead with his thumb.

"Mmm," Rory mumbled dazedly, reaching her hand out for him.

He grabbed the wet washer that had fallen off beside her, and made his way out of the room quickly and into the kitchen.

"Whoa, that was quick. Maybe we should be worried," Matt said as he passed.

Jess rolled his eyes, not bothering to answer, and grabbed a clean glass from the counter, filling it with cool water. He then made his way back, ignoring Chris' comment as he passed. "Going for round two, eh?"

Jess pressed the fresh washer against her warm forehead after returning from the bathroom. "Here," he said, placing a thermometer in her mouth, "If you're above 103 I'm taking you to the doctor."

"No, doctors bad," she mumbled.

He sat on the edge of the bed, absently brushing the hair back from her face. Then he took the thermometer from her, "Okay, get up."

"What?" she groaned.

"103, I'm taking you to the doctors," he stated slightly forcefully.

"Jess I can barely sit up. And you said _above _103."

"Rory, please, you're starting to freak me out. I don't know what I'm supposed to do-"

"Just, stay..." she pleaded, pulling on his arm so that he was laying next to her.

"Rory..." he began to object.

"Shhh," she mumbled and he let out a sigh. He watched her steady breathing as they lay in silence, and then her eyes fluttered open.

"Since when does Jess Mariano own a thermometer?" she smirked.

He smirked back at her, holding her gaze, "What can I say, I grew up."

She smiled at him, feeling a flutter in her stomach, and she wasn't sure why she said it but if anyone asked later she would blame it on her fever. "You're perfect," she whispered. And then her eyes drooped and she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_AN: Review! Anything you guys wanna see happen?_


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: How was that for a speedy update? Thanks everyone for the reviews, I really like to hear your thoughts on the story, and if you are liking it. But don't give me too much credit for the idea, there are other stories like this, or at least I've read one like it but it was set when they were dating in Stars Hollow. Anyway, hope you like this next chapter.  
_

_Disclaimer: Don't own..._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Jess glanced at Rory and the steady rise and fall of her chest. He was sure that she was asleep now, and ever so slowly, trying to make as little movement as possible, he began to sit up. She still had a hold of his shirt, though, so he rested his hand on hers until her grip loosened, and then stood up and placed her hand gently on the bed beside her. She stirred slightly, and murmured something in-coherent, and Jess brushed his hand against her flushed cheek.

She settled, and he sighed, withdrawing his hand. He couldn't avoid it any longer.

He left the room quickly before Rory had a chance to wake, and made for the phone downstairs. He was thankful as he passed, that Matt and Chris were asleep. Despite their best intentions, he did not think he could handle any more of their comments.

He grabbed the phone and looked at the clock. 6 am. Yep, he was done for, a goner. But he didn't know if Rory was going to wake up soon so now was the only time.

He dialled the familiar numbers he had memorized long ago and brought receiver to his ear. The rings went on for a while until there was an answer.

"Hello?" there was a grunt on the other end. Jess was a little startled, not the voice he had expected.

"Luke?"

There was a pause and then, "Who is this?"

Jess smirked a little, "Having fun at your little sleepover?"

"Jess? What- is everything okay?"

Jess took a deep breath, "Is Lorelai there? I need to talk to her."

"You... need to speak with Lorelai?" Luke asked, surprised.

"Right."

"Uh... okay? Hang on."

There was another long pause as he heard the rustling of bed sheets.

_'It's Jess.' _He heard in the muffled background.

_'Huh?'_

_'Jess.'_

_'Who?'_

Luke sighed, _'Jess, my nephew, Jess.'_

_'Okay... And?'_

_'And he wants to talk to you.'_

There was a long pause and Jess could hear the rustling of bed sheets again as he presumed she sat up. _'Did he hit his head?'_

_'Just take the phone, Lorelai.'_

"Jess," she simply stated when she took the phone. Well, he wasn't expecting a warm greeting or anything.

"Lorelai, uh, sorry for calling so early... it's Rory."

As soon as her name left his lips, the entire mood of the conversation changed in a heartbeat.

"It's Rory, what do you mean it's Rory? She's alright isn't she?" Lorelai's voice was shaky.

Jess was quick to answer, not wanting to worry her, "She's okay-"

"Well of course she's okay, why wouldn't she be okay?"

_'Lorelai? What's going on?'_

"She's here in Philadelphia," Jess continued, bracing himself a little, "She's sick, but she's okay. I think it's just a fever, but she's asleep-"

"I'll be right there," she stated without hesitation.

"You don't have to-"

"I'll be right there," she said, a little more forcefully this time. And then there was a click, and the sound of the dial tone ringing in his ear before he could utter another word.

Jess sighed, rubbing a hand down his face and resting the phone back on the counter. Now Lorelai was coming here, too? The last twenty-four hours really did have a 'Jess Mariano; this is your life' vibe going on.

Jess sat on the edge of his bed with a fresh washer and began pressing it gently to her cheeks and then rested it on her forehead. Rory mumbled softly into the touch and then her eyes opened.

"Hi," she smiled softly.

"Hi," he answered, smiling back down at her "how are you feeling?"

Rory's brow furrowed as she thought, and then she finally answered, "Bad."

Jess chuckled slightly, god she was cute.

He brushed a stray piece of hair that was sticking to her cheek. "Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"I..."

"What is it?"

"... need to use the bathroom," she said, looking anywhere but at him. "I don't think I can get up though," her cheeks began to flush even more, if it was possible.

"Oh..." Jess replied, a little thrown, "Here, I'll help you."

He took the washer from her forehead and then gently placed one of his hands on her arm and wrapped the other around her back, pulling her into a sitting position. The room span and she felt another sudden wave of nausea. Jess sat there with her a moment before moving again, letting her adjust to the new position.

"Ready?" he asked gently. She nodded slightly, and he brought her slowly and gently to her feet. She swayed a little and grabbed at Jess' shoulders for support.

"Okay, this is good," he said, trying to encourage her, and he began to slowly pull her to the door adjoining his room and the bathroom.

"Jess..." she mumbled weakly, and then she stopped mid-step, flinging her hand to her mouth as another wave of nausea ran through her. This time it wasn't going away. She pushed away from him and with all the strength she had, managed to make it to the bathroom without passing out.

Jess ran after her, kneeling on the floor next to her as he held her hair back for her. Afterwards she began to feel lightheaded, and leant into his chest for support.

Jess brushed her hair back, "Just sit here for a minute, okay? I'll be right back."

She nodded slowly as he pushed her gently back into an upright position.

He left her and got a fresh glass of cool water and an aspirin. He re-entered his bathroom to find her sprawled out on the tiles. He sat down in front of her, placing the glass on the ground.

"That can't be comfortable," he stated after a while.

Rory turned her head, placing her other cheek to the cool tiles. "Cold floor... good," she mumbled.

"I got you some aspirin," he told her. He began to pull her up, her eyes still closed.

"I can't take it," she said shakily.

"It'll make you feel better, I promise."

She opened her eyes, gazing into his. "Don't make me drink the water," she pleaded.

"What? Why?"

"I'll die." She said it like she believed it was absolutely true.

Jess laughed, a little uneasy, "What? Rory, what are you talking about?"

"Don't make me drink the water," she repeated, a few tears slipping down her cheek, and his heart melted. He knew she was delusional and that he should probably make her drink something, but he couldn't when she was looking at him like that with those beautiful blue eyes.

"Okay," he nodded.

The tears were still falling from her eyes. He touched her cheek gently. "Shh," he soothed, pulling them both gently to the floor, letting her lay against his chest.

Jess was probably in the most uncomfortable position of his entire existence, but he didn't care. He just brushed his hand through her hair until her sniffles stopped and her breathing steadied.

* * *

_AN: Poor delusional Rory. But isn't Jess the sweetest?_


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Whoa, I am like speedy speedy gonzalez with this story, which is weird, because it normally takes me five years to update. Anyway, enjoy!  
_

_Disclaimer: Don't own..._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

It had been more difficult than he had originally anticipated, bringing Rory to his bed. Jess wasn't exactly a strong man, but Rory was certainly light enough for him to carry. At least, it hadn't been difficult lifting her when she had fallen into his arms and all he had to do was to slip one of his arms underneath her knees. It had even been easy enough carrying her up the stairs. But actually having to lift her off the bathroom floor; that was a different story. He had tried to wake her up but she had been completely out (really, though, he hadn't tried very hard).

And of course, just as he was pulling the blankets around her, her eyes fluttered open.

"So you wake up _after_ I carry you to bed."

Rory's brows furrowed in confusion. "What?" she mumbled, still half lost in sleep.

Jess smiled down at her, sitting on the bed beside her and tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Never mind. How are you feeling?"

"You carried me to bed?" she suddenly murmured.

"How else did you think you got here?" he chuckled, and she frowned slightly, her head still spinning.

"You're taking care of me," Rory stated, as if she had only just realised it.

"Uh..." Jess was dumbfounded; he didn't know Rory had been that out of it.

"No, I mean, you're _really_ taking care of me. You protected me from the killer water-"

"What?" Jess laughed, "Rory, I don't think protecting you from the make believe killer water constitutes as taking care of you-"

"You carried me to bed," she continued, as if he hadn't spoken. "And- oh no," she groaned into his pillow, "I vomited over you carpet."

"Rory, it's okay," he said sincerely, brushing his hand through her hair.

"No, it's not. I vomited all over your pride and joy. I may as well have spat in your face."

"My- what?" Jess was finding it hard to bite back his laughter now.

"Your pride and joy. You invited me here to see it, and I vomited all over it. And now I'm here and you're here taking care of me when I don't deserve it and-"

"Rory, you're babbling," Jess said, trying to calm her.

"You care," she stated drowsily, "you care, and I should've said 'yes'."

Jess was finding it extremely hard to follow, "Said-?"

"When you asked me to come with you, I should've said 'yes'," she mumbled dazedly into the pillow.

Jess froze, feeling a pang as the painful wound re-opened, and he couldn't breathe.

"Jess?" She mumbled when he didn't answer.

Jess shook himself from the shock, getting up to his feet quickly.

"Are you hungry?" he asked. And without waiting for an answer he left to get her something to eat, leaving Rory in a state of daze and confusion.

* * *

Jess remembered Rory telling him one afternoon, back when they were dating, they were at the bridge, Rory's head resting in his lap as he lazily ran his hand through her hair, that she had been sick with the chicken pox once. She hadn't been able to eat anything, and Luke had brought her over some mashed potatoes. It was the first thing in three days she had been able to keep down, and so for the rest of the week, she had lived off of Luke's mashed potatoes. Now, whenever she was sick, it was the only thing that she would eat.

The memory was ingrained in his head, like everything else that concerned Rory (_his perfect Rory_). Now he wanted so badly to rid his mind of everything to do with her. It was almost intoxicating. And now that she had told him she should've said yes, something that had occurred regularly in his dreams, when he was unable to shield himself from thoughts of her, he wished he could take it back. She had been delusional, he was certain of that. After all, it had slipped from her lips within two minutes of proclaiming Jess as her saviour from the killer water. But now that he had heard her sweet, sweet voice saying those perfect words that haunted his dreams, he was never going to forget it. It had taken him years to close away his memories and feelings for her, and now, having her here, hearing her say those words, he was right back at square one.

'_Here's to never being free_' he thought bitterly as he smashed away at the smooth, white creamy mixture.

* * *

Rory was having a hard time grasping at any sort of clear, logical thought. The room kept swaying around her and she kept thinking that now Jess was gone the killer water was going to pounce. She couldn't remember the order of everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours. But the one thing she could remember, as clear as ice, the only logical thought surfacing in her brain, was that she had told Jess that she should have said 'yes'. She had to be insane, she thought, she wasn't even sure she had meant it when she had said it. Well of course she hadn't meant it, she couldn't have just up and left Yale, her mom, Lane, Luke. But she shouldn't have said 'no', she hadn't wanted to say 'no', she realised. And this was the first time she had given it any real thought, because the moment he had left she had pushed it away to the back, so it would become another dim memory. And these thoughts were beginning to scare her, because she was in love with Logan. She had to be in love with Logan, it's the reason she came here in the first place. But with Jess here, changed, perfect, taking care of her, the thoughts she normally pushed to the back were now in overdrive.

Jess entered, pulling Rory from her barely logical thoughts. He sat on the edge of the bed, keeping his distance. "Here," he said nonchalantly, "They aren't Luke's, but..."

Rory tried to sit up, only to fall back down in a dizzy array. But she had seen the white, creamy mixture in the bowl he was holding out for her and she couldn't stop the tears from falling. "You made me mashed potato," she mumbled softly.

Jess noticed that she was crying and shifted uncomfortably, "Uh, I'm sorry, I could go make you something else-"

"No, no," she said, grabbing his arm before he could leave, "It's just... you remembered."

He glanced at her and his heart melted, again. He sighed, looking down, "Of course I did."

Rory tried to sit up again, and he pushed the pillows up behind her so that she could lean against them.

He handed her the bowl and she stirred it lazily with the spoon. "Thanks, Jess," she said, looking him in the eyes. She wanted to tell him she was sorry for blurting out in a moment of weakness, but the words wouldn't come. So she plastered a small smile on her face and began to eat the mashed potato.

"Your mom should be here soon," Jess suddenly added, and as if on cue there was a knock on the door downstairs. Jess left to get the door before Rory had a chance to respond. She froze, a spoonful of mashed potato shoved in her mouth. She had missed her mom and Jess had called her. Now her mom was here, and it was because of Jess.

Why did he have to be so perfect?

* * *

Jess pulled the door open and Lorelai all but pushed him over as she entered. "Where is she?" she asked, glancing around the room.

"Upstairs," he muttered.

Lorelai didn't utter another word, making her way upstairs as quickly as her legs would take her.

Chris' head popped up from the couch just in time to see Lorelai disappear through the door upstairs. "What? Man. Another one? I know we told you to get out more, but... another one?"

* * *

"Babe?" Lorelai called worriedly as she entered the room.

"Mom!" Rory called back, dropping the empty bowl beside her as she flung her arms around her mom.

"Oh, hon, I was so worried, what happened?"

"It was terrible," Rory answered, pulling back to look at Lorelai, "Logan... and then I came here... and... Jess kissed me and I threw up all over his pride and joy-"

"He kissed you and you threw up? Well I can't blame you, I would have the same reaction. And when you say pride and joy I really hope you don't mean-"

"Mom!" Rory flushed.

"Okay, go on," Lorelai said, just happy that her daughter seemed to be okay.

"And then the killer water-"

"The what?"

"Mom, I missed you so much," Rory said, throwing her arms around Lorelai again as a few stray tears fell.

"Oh, babe I missed you, too. Do you wanna go? I bet that little punk hasn't even been taking care of you."

"No, Jess has been... perfect."

Something in Rory's tone made Lorelai cringe. She knew that tone and she knew it well.

"He carried me to the bed... twice! And, he took my temperature!"

"I'm sorry," Lorelai said, thinking she had misheard, "Jess took your temperature?"

"Yeah, and he even wanted to take me to the doctors, but-"

"I'm sorry, Jess took your temperature? With a thermometer? Jess owns a thermometer?"

"He's grown up," Lorelai noticed how glazed over her daughter's eyes were as she said that. "And he held my hair, he got me washcloths and aspirin. And... her remembered the mashed potato. He's so perfect, and then I was so stupid and told him that I should've said 'yes'."

"You should've said 'yes' to the mashed potato?" Lorelai questioned, a little confused by her daughter's rambling.

"When he came to my dorm and asked me to come with him, I told him that I should've said 'yes'. Which was so stupid, because I didn't mean that, I just meant that I shouldn't have said no..."

Lorelai listened as her daughter rambled on about Jess, and her concerns from before were only confirmed. But Rory was grown up now, and she didn't have any say. She couldn't ask about Logan, and what Rory was thinking. All she could do was sit by and listen."

"Mom, I don't know what to do. He probably hates me now and-"

Lorelai sighed, "Rory, sweetie, as much as I hate to admit it, I don't think there's anything you could do that would make that boy out there hate you."

Rory smiled sadly at her mother. "I'm just so glad you're here," she said again, pulling Lorelai's arm so that she was lying next to her.

"Everything will be okay, babe, I promise."

* * *

_AN: So what'd ya'll think? Please review and let me know :)  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: I just love all you guys for reviewing, and you guys are gonna love me because I'm rewarding you with another speedy update. And you better love me a lot for it because I'm sort of in a half-asleep, dazed awareness from sleep deprivation. But at least it makes writing a dazed and out of it Rory easier, as well as coming up with things like death water. But anyway, on with the story...  
_

_Disclaimer: Don't own..._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Jess had come up to check on Rory. He knew that Lorelai was going to be up there, but he figured he would be able to just observe for a little while from the doorway without being seen. He watched her steady breathing as Lorelai gently brushed her hair away from her face. But then Lorelai stopped, seeming to sense something, and turned, her eyes falling on him before he had the chance to escape.

"Uh... sorry," he muttered, turning to leave.

"No, it's okay," Lorelai said quickly, "stay." The way she had said it had almost been an order. Jess had the urge to run, to make his escape downstairs - it's what he would've done when he was younger - but he cursed himself for seeming to now have a vague knowledge of manners. So he stayed.

"How is she?" He asked, stepping up to the bed hesitantly.

Lorelai shrugged, glancing back down at her daughter. "She's okay, I guess. At least she's getting some rest."

Jess nodded, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jeans. The situation was making him feel more than a little awkward.

"What about you, thermometer boy?" Lorelai said, her tone now sounding accusational.

"Uh... What?"

"Inviting Rory here. Was this all part of some evil plan to get your slimy little hands on her again?"

Jess glared at Lorelai. She said it like he didn't even care about her, like it was some game to him.

"You don't know anything about me, or about me and Rory, so don't pretend you do," he spat, the anger and frustration, not just from right now, but from years ago beginning to boil up inside of him.

Lorelai closed her eyes, trying to ignore how hurt he had sounded. Because he was the one that had done the hurting, end of story. "Are you still hung up on her, Jess?" She breathed, dreading his answer.

"I thought we had already been through this."

"Yeah, we have, and you didn't answer then and you aren't answering now."

Jess shook his head, letting out a spiteful laugh. "You don't know what you're talking about," he said in denial.

"Right, so the hair holding, the washcloths, carrying her to bed, the mashed potatoes, that just meant nothing?" She accused.

"What? You think I meant for her to get sick?"

"Well you did kiss her," Lorelai mumbled under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing," she muttered.

Just then Rory tossed a little in her sleep, mumbling something that sounded suspiciously alot like 'Jess'.

Lorelai's head snapped to Rory and her eyes softened. She lifted her hand and brushed back her hair again.

Jess stood still, his heart threatening to pound out of his chest. She was asleep and she had just mumbled his name, that had to mean-

"Why is she here?" Lorelai said, her voice a little shaky, "Why isn't she back at Yale or at home where she belongs?"

Jess shrugged, glancing away. "I didn't even think she would come," he said truthfully.

"So why did she? The last time I checked you two weren't exactly on speaking terms."

Jess sighed. "I... went to see her."

"What, when?" Lorealai asked in shock, feeling hurt that Rory had not mentioned it.

Jess shrugged, feeling awkward that he was sharing this with Lorelai. Maybe Rory hadn't told her for a reason. "Uh... a couple of months ago, when she was living with your parents," he said, hoping it would end there.

"How did you know she was-"

"Luke," he answered simply.

"Well he conveniently forgot to tell me about your little visit."

"Don't get mad at Luke. I asked him not to say anything."

"So what happened?" Lorelai spat angrily.

"Nothing," he answered firmly, glaring back at her.

"Oh, don't 'nothing' me you little twerp. What, did you tell her you love her and then run away real quick? Ask her to just drop everything and leave her life for you, get angry at her because she wouldn't _give it up_ in_ Kyle's_ bedroom-"

"I went to see her to show her my book, to tell her that it was because of her that I had even done something with my life! Then her ass of a boyfriend showed up, I left, she followed, and I asked her what the hell she was thinking! That living with her grandparents, going out with that guy, _dropping out of Yale_, it wasn't her, and then I left, end of story!"

Lorelai froze, and there was a long silence. "That's why she went back?" she breathed.

Jess shook his head, "I just told her what she already knew. She did it on her own."

"I..." Lorelai swallowed. "Jess... Thank-you," she finally said, and he could tell that she was sincere.

"Yeah... well..." he said, glancing around the room awkwardly. Finally, needing some way to escape the situation, he asked her, "Are you hungry?" knowing perfectly well a Gilmore could not refuse food.

"I... yeah."

"Okay," he nodded, "Stay here and I'll go order us a pizza. You like pepperoni?"

"Uh, can you see who you're asking?"

"Right, stupid question," he smirked, turning to leave.

"Hey... Uh, Jess?"

"Yeah?" he said, turning around.

"You really wrote a book?"

"Believe me, it's nothing special," he answered modestly.

"Do you... have a copy?" She asked hesitantly.

"A few," he shrugged.

Lorelai sighed. He was going to make her say it. She swallowed the urge to gag at the words that were about to come out of her mouth. "Can I... read one of them?"

Jess simply smirked at her in reply.

"What?" she said, narrowing her eyes and instantly regretting what she had said. "I only want to see for myself if it's actually possible for you to string more than two sentences together," she said stubbornly.

"Uh-huh," he nodded sceptically, still smirking.

"Oh go order the pizza, thermometer boy."

Jess chuckled as he left, leaving Lorelai to ponder the fact that she had actually had a real, more than ten syllable conversation with Jess Mariano. One that went from mutual concern, to accusations, to anger, to thank-you's, to politeness, to what could possibly even be construed as friendly bantering. Was it possible for Jess Mariano to go through that many emotions in such a short amount of time. What terrified her most, though, was that minus the anger and the yelling part, it wasn't half bad. She shook her head, shuddering. She would remember to wash her brain out with soap later.

* * *

Rory's eyes fluttered open, and the first thing she saw made her think that she was still dreaming (what had she been dreaming again? She could barely remember, but the thought of it made her stomach flutter).

"Mom?" she mumbled, when she saw Lorelai's brows furrowed in concentration as she read a familiar black covered book, with gleaming crimson letters printed on the front.

But Lorelai didn't answer, she was still staring at the book, looking awestruck.

"Mom? What's the matter?" Rory asked, struggling to sit up as she began to feel worried.

Lorelai glanced up from the book, looking at Rory with shinning eyes. "'_The blue eyes that haunt him everywhere he goes. They are the sky, the ocean, the random flecks of blue in the distance. They are the stab to the chest, that haunts his every waking dream and every living breath. They are in his very soul, making him scream for mercy, begging to be released'," _she repeated, the words sounding all too familiar to Rory. "Hon, is that you?" Lorelai asked, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"I... I don't know."

"Rory, hon... he's in love with you."

* * *

_AN: Whoa that last part just came out of nowhere. And I only just realised how much I love writing Jess and Lorelai interactions. Should I write more of them? Anyway, review! :D  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: Oh man, it's kind of killing me that I've written more for this story in three days than I have for both my other chapter fics in three months. Especially since this was supposed to just be something I was writing for fun. Not that I'm complaining, the quicker I update the more reviews I get, and then the quicker I update, and then the more reviews I get and the continuiem goes on... :D  
_

_Disclaimer: Don't own..._

* * *

**Chapter 6  
**

Lorelai had watched her daughter go from denial to sadness and then finally to sleep. She hadn't thought that he had loved her. She had claimed that Jess had probably met many other blue-eyed girls ('and anyhow, it's just a book. Fiction. It doesn't mean anything'). Lorelai couldn't believe Rory had actually thought that she was the one that didn't deserve Jess. He should be so lucky to get another chance with her daughter. But after a while of trying to understand this insaneness taking place, she had finally decided she really needed some coffee. So glancing back to check that Rory was really asleep, she got to her feet and made her way downstairs.

Lorelai noticed Jess fast asleep on the couch as she entered, and she only just realised how tired he had looked. But he probably hadn't slept since Rory had first arrived. She admitted to herself that from everything she had heard, Jess had been wonderful with Rory, and that next to herself or Luke, he would probably be one of the only people she would trust to take care of her. Of course if anyone asked her about it later she would deny it.

She walked over, pulling a blanket off of the other couch, but losing her nerve, she just dropped it down beside him. She made to walk away, but then she stopped, sighing, and turned around, picking the blanket up and throwing it half-hazardly across him. She brushed her hands, '_there, that wasn't so hard_'.

Just as she was about to turn away, Jess' eyes squinted open and he began to sit up.

"Ah, geez!" Lorelai screemed, jumping back and throwing her hand to her chest.

"What...?" Jess began as he glanced down at the blanket that had magically appeared on top of him.

"You know you should be swinging off a spring and wearing a creepy clown hat when you do that," Lorelai breathed out.

"What-? Is Rory okay?"

"She's fine. She's asleep. You know you should really try to follow her lead."

"I'm fine," he lied, pushing the blanket aside and sitting up completely.

"Have you slept at all?" Lorelai asked.

He simply glared at her, deciding not to answer.

"Okay, fine," Lorelai said, "At least let me make you some coffee."

"Fine," Jess nodded.

"Uh... kitchen?" she asked.

"That way," he answered, gesturing to his right.

She gave him a small smile before disappearing around the corner. Jess waited a second to make sure she was definitely gone before he got up and made his way upstairs.

Jess sat himself carefully down on the bed beside her, careful not to wake her. He stared at her for a while, his eyes running down from her delicate eye-lashes that gently brushed against her porcelain cheeks, to her soft, pink lips, down to her perfectly curved collar bones. He resisted the urge to reach out and brush his fingers against them. But then his eyes fell to the book opened, cover up, on the bed beside her. He picked it up, and his chest pounded a little as he realised what page it had been left open on.

The only words that he had dared write about her were on this page. He knew it was under a fictional character, but he had hoped that she would've understood that it was about her and that it was every bit true. He had actually had this insane thought just after his book was published that Rory would read it and finally understand how much he had been - well not pining, Jess didn't pine - but how much he had cared for her and would one night, out of the blue, show up at his doorstep proclaiming that it had been him all along. Of course, he realised now how stupid that had been. Besides the fact that Rory was a little naive when it came to things that were about her, she would never just show up at his doorstep like that. And it had never been him. Even when they were dating he knew it was only a matter of time before he lost her. He had just sped up the inevitable.

Sighing, he placed the book back beside her as it was, gave her one last glance and got to his feet. When he made his way down the stairs, Lorelai was waiting for him.

"You know, you're just one step away from potential stalking," she quipped, "Coffee?"

Ignoring her comment, he took the coffee from her outstretched hand and then slipped past her to take a seat on the couch.

Lorelai followed him, sitting on the couch opposite, "You know, she _will_ be fine if you just leave her for a little while. Especially if she's asleep, I'm sure she wouldn't even notice."

Jess smirked, "You obviously haven't been told about the killer water then?"

"Oh yes," Lorelai began mock seriously, "But it prefers a head on battle. It wouldn't dare sneak up on her when she's asleep like that."

Jess shook his head, a small smile gracing his features. "You two really are a handful," he said, lifting the coffee to his lips.

"And you're in love with my daughter," Lorelai stated bluntly.

Jess choked a little on his coffee.

"And don't say you're not, what sort of a role model would I be for my daughter if I believed that literature could lie?"

"Ah," Jess placed his coffee on the table and nodded, finally understanding, "At least one of you seemed to get it."

"Did you really mean it, Jess?" She asked, seriously.

"I don't exactly think that's any of your business," he scowled.

"It's every bit a part of my business, I birthed her didn't I?"

"Spare me the visual."

Lorelai scowled at him. Two minutes and he had already managed to get on her nerves again. "Fine, don't tell me, but If you're planning on telling Rory and turning her world upside down again, then you better damn mean it. You've put her through enough as it is already."

"God, I am so sick of you and Luke... and that whole freak of a town accusing me and acting like she's the only one that got hurt! She may not have done it intentionally, but she would've had to have done something to inspire those words-"

"She wasn't the only one that got _hurt_? Jess, you _broke_ that poor girl's _heart_."

Something in the way that his eyes darkened made Lorelai feel pity for him. And before she had the chance to speak again he was up and out the door.

* * *

_AN: Okay so I know, not much Rory/Jess interaction, but I will make up for it next chapter, promise!! Review! :D  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: This is officially the furthest I've ever gotten with a story. Yay! And don't worry your pretty little selves cuz I don't see myself giving up on it anytime soon. I've been having too much fun, and when I get your reviews it makes it even better because I know you are enjoying it too. Seriously, I would never have gotten this far without you reviewers. So... I'm dedicating my first ever seventh chapter to you guys, even those of you reading along silently... you guys totally rock my FF world!  
_

_Disclaimer: Don't own...  
_

* * *

**Chapter 7  
**

It was late afternoon when Jess returned. Lorelai was asleep on the couch, her hand hanging over the edge and his book having fell on the floor beneath it. He sighed, walking over to pick it up and place it quietly on the coffee table. He glanced at the blanket draped over the other couch, vaguely taking note that it would be a nice gesture - after all, blankets don't just appear on top of people by themselves. But to be honest, his long walk on the streets of Philly had done little to quell his anger from before, so he left her as she was, instead making his way upstairs.

When he entered his room, Rory was awake, staring up at the ceiling with the covers pulled to her chin. He smiled a little as he walked up to her.

"Hey."

She started a little, not having noticed he had come in. But then her face broke into a smile, "Hey."

And finally, all his anger seeped away. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay... at least I can think straight now."

"Well I'm glad to hear you're feeling at least a little better, cause, well, I've been dying to mock you senselessly about the killer water," he smirked.

Rory's cheeks flushed, and she pressed her face into his pillow as if trying to hide from him, which Jess found endearing (although he would never tell her that). "I really said that, didn't I?" she moaned.

"Yep," he smirked, enjoying every second of this, "and apparently you're responsible for tarnishing my 'pride and joy'."

Rory groaned again, "Okay, you can kill me now."

Jess chuckled a little, but decided to end it there. "Do you need anything?" he asked seriously.

"A moment alone so I can suffocate myself," she muttered into the pillow.

Jess smirked, sitting down on the bed beside her, "You can't do that. Think of how boring my life would be without you."

He meant it as a joke, but her body stiffened slightly as she was thrown into a memory of ice-cream runs, right turns and hidden glances. Jess only then noticed that her body was trembling under the covers. His brows furrowed seriously, and he pressed the back of his hand to her forehead. "I think I'm gonna take your temperature again."

"You're worse than my mother, who is, by the way, a freak of nature when I get sick," She reached out, pulling on his shirt so that he was lying beside her, "Can you just... stay with me?"

He sighed, nodding, "Okay."

Jess glanced down, noticing his shirt still clasped tightly in Rory's hands. "Trying to cut off my shirt's circulation before it can lunge out and attack?" he smirked.

"I'm just making sure you can't go anywhere, thermometer boy."

"Hey, if I remember correctly, owning a thermometer makes me perfect," he smirked again.

"It doesn't," she said seriously, moving closer as she rested her head against his chest, "but you are."

Jess' head snapped to the side, but her eyes were already closed. His heart was threatening to pound right out of his chest, and from the small smile that pulled on the edges of her lips, it looked as if she could hear it. He had brushed it off the first time she had said it, thinking she was too out of it to realise what she had actually said, but now... she must have meant it.

Jess wasn't sure how much time had passed, it could have been two minutes or twenty, but Rory shifted against his side. "Jess?" she mumbled quietly.

"Hm?" he replied sleepily.

"I can't sleep... can you... talk to me?"

His eyes opened, and he looked to her, but her's were shut.

"Uh... okay."

He waited for a reply but her eyes were still closed and she said nothing. He wasn't sure if she had fallen asleep. "Uh... what do you want to talk about?"

"You," she answered quickly, without having to give it any thought.

"Rory..." he began in a warning tone.

"Please, Jess," she mumbled, clinging tighter to his shirt as if she feared he was going to get up and leave.

He sighed, knowing she knew that this was his least favourite topic. But looking at her, her eyes closed and body still shaking from the fever, he knew that he had no choice but to surrender to anything she wanted. And he wanted to hit himself for being so whipped as he answered with, "What do you want to know?"

"Anything," she answered, a triumphant smile pulling on her lips.

"Like..." he drawled.

"What happened when you went to see you're dad?"

"How did you-"

"Luke," she answered.

"Oh."

"So..." she prompted, her eyes opening to look at him at last, "What happened?"

"Pass."

"What? You can't pass. You asked me what I wanted to know and I said-"

"Pass," he said again.

She sighed, "You are impossible."

"I know, and pick another question."

"Fine... tell me about someone in 'Jess' circle of friends'," she requested with a playful grin.

"What?" he laughed.

"I'm serious," she said, "I know it's not like you have big birthday bashes with all your buddies-"

"God, I'd hope not-"

"But... you have to have some friends? Right?"

After a moment of contemplation, Jess sighed, "I met this girl Lily when I was in California."

"Oh..." Rory said, sounding a little hurt.

"She was Jimmy's girlfriend's daughter, so... I dunno, it's kind of weird, but she was like a sister to me."

"Oh," Rory said, unable to hide the relief and happiness in her voice.

"She was shy, a little odd, into literature... you know, she kind of reminded me of you. She was one of the only people I had to talk to when I was there, other than Sasha-"

"Sasha?"

"Jimmy's girlfriend."

"Oh, go on."

"Anyway, we talked about books mainly, and we still talk on the phone now, maybe, once a month."

Rory smiled up at him, "Aw, you're such a good big brother."

Jess rolled his eyes at her comment, continuing, "She's actually really smart. She wants to go to Princeton."

"Oh, that's a good school; it came up well on my list."

Jess smirked, "Yeah, I remember. So, is it my turn to choose a topic?"

"Okay."

"How did you end up living with your grandparents? I mean, I never would've guessed in a million years that you would have dropped out of Yale and moved out of your mother's."

"Uh... pass?"

"C'mon Rory, you can tell me. You know I would be the last person to judge you."

Rory hesitated, but then, "I... uh... took on an internship with Logan's father-"

"Logan?"

"Uh... the guy you met, remember... when you came to Hartford." Rory noticed guiltily that the word 'boyfriend' hadn't come up anywhere in that description.

"Ah, that guy," Jess said with obvious distaste.

"Well his dad owns a lot of newspaper companies around the world, actually you've probably heard of him. Mitchum Huntzberger?"

"Richie's dad is Mitchum Huntzberger?"

"Yeah... and he offered me an internship, even though it was out of guilt because Logan's family had said I wasn't good enough for him, just because I have my own ambitions and wouldn't sit around being some stupid trophy wife. But I took it, my instincts were screaming at me that it was a bad idea, but did I listen? And then Mitchum tells me I didn't have it-"

"Didn't have it? Didn't have what?"

"Didn't have what it takes to be a reporter, and then I _stole _a _yacht_-"

"What?" Jess said in surprise.

"I got arrested! I mean, I've been a convicted fellon! I had to do community service! And... I don't know... everything was falling apart, I didn't want to keep going to Yale when I had no idea what I wanted to do with my life, me and my mom were fighting, so... I moved in with my grandparents, I started working for the DAR, and... ehk, I just hate even thinking about it. All I did for months was drink and party with Logan and his friends-"

"He's an idiot."

"What?"

"He should have told you that his dad was wrong, to go back to Yale-"

"I know... but _you did_. Jess... It was because of you that I even went back."

Jess shook his head, "You went back because you belong there, not because I put a voice to what you already knew."

Rory shook her head too, continuing on like he hadn't spoken, "No, you wrote a book and I was so... _proud_ of you. You had changed and you were really making something of your life, and there I was, letting mine just fall apart. I couldn't stand the thought that you might not have been proud of me too... that you might have been... disappointed."

"You could never disappoint me, Rory," he said looking her straight in the eye, "You're still perfect."

As she heard those words, Rory let herself crumble, everything that had happened finally pooring away through her sobs. Jess pulled her trembling body to his, running a hand through her hair, trying to calm her.

Through her tears, Rory barely managed to choke out, "Thank-you. For everything."

* * *

_AN: Review and I will love you forever!!  
_


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: Yay, another chapter! I'm kinda liking this whole updating real quick thing. And I feel so very ASP right now, cause I already know what the very last sentence of this story is going to be. Lets see... fifteen words, just to tease you :P. If anyone guesses they get a gold star. Anyway... on with the story.  
_

_Disclaimer: Don't own...  
_

* * *

**Chapter 8  
**

Lorelai woke with a start; she hadn't meant to fall asleep. She glanced at the clock. 9pm. She had planned on getting Rory back much earlier and she would probably be asleep. Cringing, she made her way upstairs.

Lorelai had to bite back several differing emotions when she entered Jess' room. Disgust, anger, panic, fear and sadness were just a few of them. Both Rory and Jess were asleep on his bed, Rory resting against Jess' chest, Jess' arms pulling her to him. She resisted the urge to gag, and instead let out a quiet, 'bleckh'. She was impressed that she hadn't murdered Jess already for having his dirty paws all over his daughter. She began to panic, fearing that she was losing her daughter. Then came sadness. She had always known (reluctantly) that the day would come when she_ would_ lose Rory to somebody else who would reprise the role of taking care of her. She had just hoped it wouldn't happen so soon, and with someone that was so... _Jess_. A small wave of relief came though, because even though she hated and didn't want to admit it; he was crazy about her. Reading those few words that he had wrote about her, she could feel the hurt, guilt, angst and most of all love that were just dripping from them. And he had seemed to have changed for the better, and it was because of Rory. And Rory had gone back to Yale, come back to her, and _that _was because of _Jess_. Maybe in the end they made each other better than they could ever be if they were apart.

Sighing, she made her way over and shook Jess lightly. He shifted a little and groaned in-coherently. She shook him with a little more force, and his eyes squinted open, "Wha- Lorelai? What's going on?"

Lorelai simply crossed her arms, staring at his, and he followed her gaze, seeing that they were wrapped around Rory. "Sorry," he muttered, quickly pulling them away.

"So it's late, I should probably get Rory back home," Lorelai told him, and then struggled to add, "Thank-you, Jess. For taking care of her, for... everything."

Jess nodded, not looking at her.

Lorelai reached over, giving Rory a gentle shake. "Rory, hon?"

She shifted slightly, but she wouldn't budge. "Rory?"

Lorelai sighed, knowing it was a lost cause. It was hard enough as it was to wake Rory, but when she was sick she was practically unreachable.

Jess shrugged, "She could always..." But he stopped himself, already knowing Lorelai would want his head for even suggesting such a thing.

"Could always what?" Lorelai said, narrowing her eyes just a little.

He sighed, "I mean, it's okay if she just stays. You have the inn, Luke has the diner. I could take a few days off work to make sure she's okay. Really, it's fine."

Lorelai scowled a little, not really liking the idea. But then she remembered his words, and Rory going back to Yale and how Jess had already taken care of her and she sighed. "Are you sure? I mean, you can definitely take the time off work? You'll be watching her _every _minute of the day?"

Jess nodded, "I just bumped myself up to potential stalking."

Lorelai glanced at Rory, still feeling unsure. "Every minute Jess, I mean it."

"You have my word," he said.

She struggled with herself for a moment, and then eventually, she gave in. "Okay," she sighed, "tell her if she wakes up that I'll call first thing in the morning."

"Okay," he nodded.

Lorelai leaned over, kissing Rory on the forehead and brushing her hair from her face. "Bye hon," she said softly, and then turning to Jess, she added awkwardly, "Uh... bye Jess, and... thank-you."

He nodded at her, "Uh... see ya... say 'hi' to Luke."

She nodded, and with one last glance at her daughter, she turned and forced herself to leave.

* * *

Rory was awoken by the painfully loud growl in her stomach. She glanced at the alarm clock to her side, noting that it was three in the morning. Then she turned towards Jess. He was sound asleep, and she felt a pang of guilt at the fact that he had barely gotten any sleep since she had showed up. Trying to ignore the hunger growing inside of her, she squeezed her eyes shut, thinking about the paper and Yale and Paris. But then her stomach let out another painful growl and she couldn't take it anymore. She was a Gilmore after all. She reached her hand over - because even if she did have the strength to get up, she had no idea where the kitchen was, let alone how to whip up even the simplest of things - and gently nudged Jess.

"Hm?" he mumbled, still asleep.

"Jess?" she whispered hesitantly.

Jess shifted, and then his eyes opened and he sat up a little. "Rory? You okay?" his voice was filled with worry but still groggy with sleep.

"Yeah... I'm... sorry for waking you, I'm just," as if on cue, her stomach let out another loud growl, "starving."

His eyes softened as he looked at her, and he reached forward in a suprising gesture, brushing a finger down her cheek, "Do you want me to get you something?"

His touch left a slow burn in its trail and her body let out a shiver that had nothing to do with the fever, "I... Is that okay?"

He nodded, "Sure, I'll be right back." And he left Rory feeling dazed, which again, had nothing to do with the fever.

After fifteen minutes had passed, Jess re-entered, carrying a bowl and a spoon in his mouth. He sat down beside her, handing her the bowl and pulling the spoon from his mouth, "You know this stuff isn't actually half bad."

Her eyes narrowed at him playfully, "You ate my potatoes." Her eyes then drifted to his spoon. "You better plan on keeping that spoon far away, mister," she said, looking like a child guarding a treasure as she hugged one arm around the bowl and clasped the other hand around her own spoon as she stirred it.

Jess smirked at her, running the tip of his spoon against his bottom lip, and then, before she could dodge his movement, he dipped it into the mixture and shoved it into his mouth.

Rory's mouth gaped open in shock and her eyebrows crinkled together. Caught in the moment, before she could realise what she was doing, she lifted her own spoon out of the mixture and flung it towards Jess. The mashed potato hit him right on the face, just below his eye, and then dropped down onto his jeans. Jess froze, eyes wide and silent, barely able to believe she had just done that. Rory bit her lip, holding back a giggle. And then Jess' eyes narrowed and he lunged forward, tickling every part of her he could reach without mercy.

"Jess," she squealed, tossing as she tried to escape him, trying to keep the bowl steady in her hands so that it wouldn't spill everywhere. "Jess... Stop! Jess... Sick... Remember!"

Jess pulled away, a gleam in his eye and a smirk on his lips. Then he turned away, placing his spoon on his bedside table and grabbing a tissue. "Child," he muttered as he wiped over his cheek and then proceeded to wipe off his jeans.

She grinned and shoved a large spoonful of potato in her mouth. "Mmm," she said in a slightly teasing tone, "You were right, this _is_ good!"

Jess rolled his eyes, laying back and resting his head on his elbow as he simply watched her eat. After a while, he yawned, dropping down to lie on his back.

Rory sat staring at the white, creamy mixture for a moment before finally deciding to voice something that had been on her mind for a while. "Jess do you ever wonder what would have happened if I had come with you that night? If we would have driven off into the distance somewhere and lived together like you had said? Jess?"

She turned to see Jess with his eyes closed and his lips slightly parted, his chest rising and falling with his steady breathing. She studied him for a long while, her eyes falling on his lips, and she had the craziest urge to just lean forward and kiss him. He would never even know. Her heart was pounding, and placing the bowl beside her, she began to slide closer to him. She could smell him now, that familiar smell the smelt like home, comforting, but that also smelt like danger, so thrilling and exciting. She gently, so carefully pressed her lips to his. It was the simplest, most softest of kisses; one sided. But it left a tingle on her lips that shot down her spine and exploded into a flutter in her stomach. Needing to pull away, the sensation making her feel extremely dizzy and out of breath, she gasped, wondering how he could possibly have that effect on her when he wasn't even kissing her back; wasn't even conscious.

She remained still for a moment, trying to catch her breath. She tried to remember what it was like when he kissed her back, or when he just surprised her with a sudden press of his lips to hers, and she almost passed out, not sure if it had anything to do with her sickness. She tried to think of other things as she lay back and closed her eyes, because she didn't want to let her mind wonder, wonder if she would ever feel this way about anyone ever again.

* * *

_AN: How's my length? Too long? Too short? Too perfect? _

_Oh, and also, I'm not quite sure so I'm gonna leave it up to you guys, but there's two ways this story could go. Either Rory gets the call that Logan is in hospital like she did in the show, or Logan didn't have the accident but instead comes looking for Rory. I have the first one planned out a little more in my head, and the second one, what I do have planned for it, would be more dramatic. But it's up to you, since, well, this story is as much for you as it is for me, so let me know. :)_


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: Okay, so I know you all mainly loved my story because of it's speedy updates, but it's kind of hard to dodge my personal life for so long (I mainly only could because I was sick) but now, I'm afraid to say, my updates aren't going to be **quite** as fast. But believe me I'm going to be writing like a mad women to keep these chapters coming. This chapter's a bit longer for those who had a problem with the length :P  
_

_Disclaimer: Don't own...  
_

* * *

**Chapter 9  
**

"Jess, do you ever wonder what would have happened if I had come with you that night? If we would have driven off into the distance somewhere and lived together like you had said? Jess?"

Jess was so thankful that his eyes were closed and that he hadn't uttered a sound for a long while. Because this was exactly the kind of question he needed to avoid. Had he ever _thought_ about it? He had to stop himself from letting out a bitter laugh, for he had only thought about what it would be like to wake up to her every damned day since he had asked her that question that had inevitably tore his life apart and forced him to pick up the pieces. He concentrated on his breathing, the steady rise and fall of his chest. That night, when she had said no, it had been a turning point in his life, that night he had -_tried_- to move on, knowing that she would never be hi-

Before he could even comprehend what was happening, Rory's lips were pulling away from his. Wait - had she just kissed him? Had he fallen asleep already? But the faint taste of her left on his lips and the soft tingle her hair left as it brushed against his neck felt all too real for him to be dreaming. At the loss of contact, he strongly resisted the urge to just sit up and crash his lips back to her's. But then he felt a dull ache in his chest as he came to the realisation that maybe that kiss had been a way for her to find out if she still had feelings for him. Since she thought he had been asleep it would be the perfect way, after all there would be no reprecussions. She probably hadn't felt anything. Now she could go on with her life, her question answered, living in peace. And there Jess would be, the only thing pulling him along being the unlikely hope that just maybe one day, she would see.

* * *

"Ahh! Hello?" Lorelai had just managed to answer the phone in time before it went on to the answering machine.

"Lorelai?"

She waited for a moment for the voice to say who it was, but there was nothing but silence on the other end. "God, is that you? I told you to call on Tuesday."

"Lorelai, it's uh, Logan... Is Rory there?"

"Oh, Logan," Lorelai said tensely, not having gotten over Logan's need to 'spread it around' as quickly as her daughter. "She's not here."

"Do you know where she is? She isn't answering her cell."

"I, uh... no, I haven't heard from her in a while," Lorelai stated, deciding to lie.

"You haven't... that's weird. She didn't leave a note. She normally at least leaves a note telling me where she's going."

"I... I'm sorry, I can't help you. I was, uh, actually wondering where she was myself..."

There was a short pause, and then, "Lorelai... are you sure you don't know where Rory is?"

"I... no..." Lorelai cursed herself from being such a bad liar. At least if it was only the 'blinky' thing like Rory she would be able to hide it whilst on the phone.

"What's going on? Why won't you tell me where she is?"

Lorelai scowled at how possesive he had sounded.

After a moment of silence, Logan spoke up again, feeling a little more frustrated, "Look, I think I have the right to know where my own girlfriend is."

Lorelai clenched her teeth. Jess sounded so good right about now. "She's with a friend."

"What, is she with Paris?"

"You know, it's funny how you're so obssessed with Rory right now, because from what I've heard, you don't seem to care as much whilst you're trying to seduce an entire wedding party."

Logan sighed, "Look, I've told Rory this a million times, we weren't together-"

"Oh, so, as soon as you aren't with Rory, you finally get you're chance, is that it?

"No, of course that's not it-"

"I'm sorry, Logan, but I can't help you. Did you ever think that maybe she didn't leave you a note for a reason?"

"Lorelai-"

"Oh, go convince some girl to steal a cannoo," Lorelai said bitterly before hanging up the phone with a huff. She had the urge to scream out loud. Rory was such a good girl. She was perfect. But she always seemed to choose the wrong guys. Logan was a bad influence, introducing her to parties, the rich society life, booze, and a life of crime...

Dean had started off being the sort of first boyfriend every mother dreams about, but then, he had become the worst of the three in Lorelai's eyes, becuase he had put Rory, her innocent Rory, in the position of being the other woman, only to break her heart for the _third _time. Although if she had known her daughter as well as she thought she did, she would know there was only one person who had ever _broken_ her daughter's heart.

Jess had started off as a mother's worst nightmare, stealing, mouthing off to everyone (herself included), and slinking around the town pulling elaborate pranks. Although, maybe the thing that had gotten to her the most was how much he had gotten to _Rory_. Lorelai knew her daughter had been falling hard. But then he had left, and he had broken her daughter's heart. She had hated him, despised him with everything she had after that. But now... now she knew he had regretted it, and not just in the simple sense of the word, but truely, with everything he had, regretted it. He had changed, and he was trying so hard to be better than he was... and part of Lorelai just knew it was because of Rory - _for_ Rory.

So maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

As soon as Rory's eyes opened, they landed on Jess. He was awake, staring at the ceiling. Her stomach fluttered just at the sight of him, and she smiled.

"Hey," she spoke sleepily.

"... Hey."

She couldn't help but notice how tense he had sounded.

She bit her lip, wondering if she had done something. "So serious," she mocked him playfully, trying to lighten the mood.

He sighed, finally turning his head to look at her, "Just... thinking."

"Oh," Rory said, her smile dropping, "What about?"

Jess shrugged, looking back up at the ceiling, "Nothin'"

Rory nodded, trying not to let it show how hurt she felt. There was a long pregnant pause, and Rory tried to lighten the mood again, "You know I had the strangest dream last night that you were trying to get me to drink some water, and I said 'no', and you said 'why', and I said..." she drifted off... he wasn't even looking at her.

Finally, he began to speak, still staring at the ceiling. "You hungry yet?"

Rory nodded, and then realising he wasn't looking at her, she added, "Yeah... starving."

"Okay... I'll be right back."

And Rory was left wondering what had happened to the sweet, caring Jess that had been taking care of her for the last two days. But then, with a sinking heart, she remembered back to their teenage years, when he would just close himself off from her, from everyone, for days at a time. It was another one of his funks, and she hated the fact that he still had them. But maybe this time, she would be able to get through to him...

He returned ten minutes later with the usual bowl of mashed potatoes. She prodded at the mixture with her spoon for a little while.

"So..." she began.

He didn't answer.

She put her bowl and spoon aside, struggling to sit up so she could watch him."How are you... feeling?" she asked hesitantly.

"Fine," he shrugged.

She took a breath, "Something's wrong... I know there is."

"Rory," he warned.

"Jess."

"Rory, I told you, I'm fine," he said in a just-drop-it tone.

"Sorry," she mumbled, flinching away from him a little. She eyed him sadly; he still looked so tense, and like there was something on his mind. She layed down beside him, absently playing with the sleeve of his shirt with her fingers and his body stiffened.

"I should probably go check on Matt and Chris. I don't want them slacking off 'cause I'm not there," he said, sitting up and running a hand through his scruffy bed-hair.

Without giving her one chance to glance into his deep, warm brown eyes, he was gone. Rory tried to hold in her tears, knowing that she would never be able to reach him the way that he was able to reach her.

* * *

Jess came back a couple of hours later to find Rory to have pulled down a large selection of his books from his bookshelf. He slowly stepped closer, and he felt a painful stab to the chest as he noticed the silent tears staining her cheeks.

"Rory?" he started gently.

She lifted her head to look up at him, her lip quivering, and then she closed the book and threw it with a huff down to the floor. If it had been anyone else - and Jess meant _anyone _else - they would have been instantly banished from his home for treating his books so carelessly. But... it was Rory.

He sat on the edge of his bed, knowing her well enough to just simply sit and wait.

After a moment of quiet sulking, she huffed, "I can't read anything!"

"Huh," Jess teased playfully, "then I guess you've been lying to me for a very, very long time."

Rory rolled her eyes, ignoring his comment. "Everytime I try to read something I get this blinding pain in my head, and it's distracting, and it really hurts!"

The tears were now pouring from her eyes, and she knew it had very little to do with her proclaimed 'reading crisis'.

"Rory, by the sound of it, you _really_ shouldn't be reading right now."

"But I haven't read a book for days, not to mention the paper, heck, I would even take a magazine right now if I could!"

Jess shook his head, a smile creeping up the edges of his lips despite himself. "Rory, lay down," he ordered gently.

"But... what?"

"Just lay down... trust me."

She raised her brow at him in confusion, but did as she was told. He leant over her, grabbing one of the books from the pile and sitting back against his pillows, trying to get comfortable. He flipped the book open and then turned to her.

"Okay, so if you tell anyone that I caved and actually read to you-"

"I won't," Rory smiled, tears still filling her eyes

"Cause, you know, I have a reputation to uphold."

She choked out a small laugh, wiping at her eyes, before looking at him seriously. "Thanks, Jess."

He smirked at her, and then turned back to the book, beginning to read softly to her.

* * *

Rory couldn't stop staring at him. It was like he had some sort of a magical pull that kept her eyes glued to his face, eyes, lips, everything. For the last twenty minutes it had been his lips, and she had watched with a small, giddy smile as his lips formed every perfect word that he read. She wanted to laugh at herself for thinking words like 'the' and 'it' sounded perfect, but coming from him, anything would sound perfect. Now, though, her eyes had wondered down a little further, and she could feel a blush coming on. But it's not like it was her fault; it was the magical pull, she couldn't help it. His elbow was bent, resting beneath his head on the pillow, and the other arm was holding up the book. She gave her eyes only a moment to wander over the slight muscles in his arms before reluctantly pulling them away. Now they travelled slowly down his chest and stomach, and she could see every line of his body through the thin material of his shirt with the much appreciated help of gravity. She was surprised at how much her body seemed to want her to just roll over and lay on top of him. No dirtiness intended, although...

She only just noticed the silence surrounding her, and she looked up to find that he had stopped reading, and was now staring at her with a smirk. Oh no, how long had he been watching her? Her cheeks quickly began to stain red, and she started to sit herself up.

"I, uh, need to shower," she stated quickly, not looking at him. And she stood up, ignoring how light headed and dizzy she felt.

"Wha- Rory, can you even walk?"

Jess got up and made his way over to her worriedly.

"I... I think I'm okay," she said. But then the dizziness took over and she grabbed at his shoulder's to keep herself from falling.

Jess only then noticed how much her whole body was trembling, and his brow furrowed, because he had thought that the fever part of her sickness had passed a while ago. He brushed his hand agaisnt her forehead and then down to her cheek and she shivered into him, but she had felt perfectly fine. She caught her breath and stepped back a little, her eyes still locked onto his.

And then the strangest thing happened, because Jess noticed that she had stopped trembling. And his heart jumped in his chest; could he possibly-?

He stepped up against her again so tantalizingly slow, and she had a really hard time breathing, let alone stepping back. He could feel her warm, ragged breath against his lips now, and it was intoxicating, sending all of his senses into overdrive. He was currently in a war with every muscle in his body, forcing himself to stay in control. He reached forward slowly, carefully, and began to trace his fingers against the soft skin above the hip of her jeans. Her eyes fluttered closed and she lost her balance, leaning into him as her body began to tremble against his touch. Jess' pulse began to race, and he was trying so, so hard to control himself. He felt like a kid hyped up on red cordial being forced to sit still. He slowly slipped his hand under the material of her singlet, his fingers traveling up her side, and she let out a soft moan, her legs threatening to crumble beneath her. And then Jess felt a pulling against his shirt, and before he could prepare himself, two hands were now travelling up beneath it.

And all thoughts of trying to control himself were lost.

He crashed his lips to her's, hungrilly, and slid his other hand under the material of her singlet and around to her back. And she was trembling so much now that the part of Jess that wasn't so absorbingly distracted was more than a little worried. But she was kissing him back, with the same amount of want, need. He felt her tongue graze his bottom lip, begging for entrance, and he more than eagerly obliged. His hands were against the bare skin of her back, pressing her flush against him - but it wasn't enough. Jess pushed them both back until Rory was pinned up against the wall, and he began tugging at her shirt-

But then there was a knock, loudly echoing through his upstairs room. Rory forced herself to pull away, still breathing hard, and she looked to Jess. But he shrugged, moving to her neck to work on her pulse point.

"Jesss," she breathed.

"Mm."

"Jess, wait, it could be my mom," she tried to argue.

"She's at work," Jess mumbled, before silencing her with his lips. She gave in for a momant, enjoying the tremble that shot through her body as his tongue eagerly explored her mouth.

"Mm, Jess wait," she said breathlessly.

Jess groaned as the knocks grew louder and more frequent, and he really couldn't help but wonder if the person on the other side of that door had some sort of a death wish. "Rory, you can't seriously expect me to answer that door right now?"

But Rory looked at him with those big blue eyes of hers, and he couldn't refuse. He sighed, running his hands through his hair and turning away from her.

"Okay... just... give me a sec," he said, trying hard to calm his heart rate, and other things.

Rory modestly looked away, fixing her shirt.

"Okay," he sighed, now settled and making his way out the door and down the stairs. The banging was now threatening to pound down Jess' door, and he opened it with a scowl already plastered to his face. when he saw the person on the other side, he knew his facial expressions wouldn't be getting much of a workout, his expression for now would do perfectly fine.

"Where's is she?" Logan demanded, stepping past Jess and inviting himself in.

"Excuse me?" Jess scowled, his frustration in the blonde dick rising at dangerous speeds.

"You know you should probably think before you invite my _girlfriend _to these little parties of your's, Spencer Johnson," Logan muttered angrily, holding up a familiar looking envelope.

Jess tried not to focus on the girlfriend reference and instead focused on the other. "Who?"

"Exactly."

"Get out," Jess demanded, not having the energy to deal with this guy right now.

"Not until I get Rory back."

"You know, funny you should say that-"

"Logan?" Rory called, appearing at the top of the stairs.

"Rory, what are you doing here?" Logan demanded.

"I... I-"

"Rory?" Jess was worried, hadn't she been barely able to stand only a minute ago?

"Rory, we're leaving, now!"

"She doesn't have to go with you."

"I'm her boyfriend, of course she has to come with me!"

Jess chuckled, "Well, you're obviously doing a pretty poor job of satisf-"

Logan's fist collided with Jess' face and he was stumbled back a little before lunging forward at Logan.

"Logan, no! Jess-!" She screamed, making her way down the stairs.

Jess looked up as she called his name and his eyes widened, pushing past Logan and running forward. It was the last thing she saw before the dizziness blinded her, and everything faded to black.

* * *

_AN: Review please!! _


End file.
